About Us
by jitan88
Summary: Apa Leon bisa terus menganggap ada secercah harapan dari semua ketidakpastian yang diberikan seorang Ada Wong? Sampai kapan hubungan aneh ini terus merantai nasibnya? / Leon mengagumi tubuh semampai itu. Dari desahan yang tertahan, pria ini juga tahu Ada sedang menikmati belaiannya, "Akui saja…kau rindu pada sentuhanku, Ada Wong." / one shot / for AEON lovers / Mind RnR? :)


**_Created by_**** : **jitan88 | 2013 |

**_Disclaimer : _**Leon Scott Kennedy & Ada Wong adalah milik Resident Evil - Capcom. (apa Capcom jual _license_ kepemilikan Ada Wong, atau jasa rental per jam? LOL. _For Aeon lovers, enjoy!_)

* * *

.

.

.

**ABOUT "US"  
**

**-ONE SHOT-**

**.**

**.**

_Zombie._

_Mayat hidup yang berjalan terseok-seok di setiap pinggiran membuatnya berkeringat dingin, mendapat satu saja luka goresan dari mereka … maka dia akan ikut terinfeksi. Membalikkan tubuh lalu lari ke arah berlawanan, tanpa pikir panjang ia meraih sebuah tangga kecil di lorong gelap dari saluran bawah tanah. Menaiki satu per satu anak tangga dengan terburu-buru, deru napasnya seakan beradu dengan waktu. Hanya berselang beberapa detik tubuhnya telah sampai di puncak anak tangga, membawanya ke sebuah jalan raya yang porak poranda. Kendaraan yang terbakar, mayat-mayat bergelimpangan, juga para zombie yang masih berebut makanan dari salah satu jasad manusia adalah pemandangan yang dapat ia gambarkan saat ini. Mengerikan, ini mimpi buruk!_

_Mungkin bau darah segar yang menguar dari tubuhnya memancing perhatian beberapa tamu tak diundang, makhluk dengan kulit mengelupas dan mata berwarna putih itu menoleh … ke arahnya. Suara erangan menjijikkan itu lagi-lagi terdengar, mereka bangkit berdiri, beberapa diantaranya merayap karena kehilangan kaki ... tapi semua mengarah pada satu tujuan; yakni tubuhnya._

_"Oh, shit …" _

_Dia tidak bersenjata, dan sangat kelelahan karena sejak tadi sudah menjumpai puluhan makhluk setara dengan mereka. Jumlah para infected yang tidak bisa dihitung, sedangkan semua mengincar satu-satunya nyawa yang ia miliki. Tanpa disadari kini beberapa zombie telah membentuk kawanan yang mengepung tubuhnya dalam lingkaran kecil, ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain membebaskan diri. Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan, ia mendorong salah satu zombie itu hingga terhuyung ke belakang, lalu menendang tubuh lainnya untuk membuka jalan. Darah dari para mayat hidup menodai seragam yang baru dikenakannya hari itu, celah kecil yang terbuka memberinya kesempatan kabur meski harus berhimpitan dengan aroma busuk di sekitarnya. Ia harus segera menyelamatkan diri!_

_._

_Terlambat._

_Salah satu zombie itu berhasil mencengkeram tangannya, ia terlonjak kaget dan dengan refleks menarik diri. Kekuatan kawanan yang mengepungnya ternyata jauh di atas rata-rata, sekarang ia bertambah panik karena tubuhnya terdorong hingga terjatuh di atas aspal jalan raya … zombie-zombie haus darah itu meraung. Mereka membungkukkan diri, menarik tubuh pria ini dengan kasar. Rahang-rahang itu terbuka, dengan erangan yang menandakan mereka akan menikmati satu lagi tubuh segar dari manusia. Seluruh tubuhnya yang dikuasai para monster itu tidak berdaya, dia berteriak frustasi saat salah satu zombie bersiap mengoyak tubuhnya, membuka rahangnya lebar-lebar dan—_

.

.

"TIDAAKK!"

Ia merentangkan tangan dan meninju udara di sekitarnya. Kedua pupilnya terbuka dengan lebar disertai seluruh tubuh yang banjir keringat. Mendapati dirinya masih terduduk di ranjang _king size_ apartemennya sendiri, pria ini menghela napas dalam-dalam. _Lagi-lagi mimpi buruk_. Entah kapan ia akan berhenti memimpikan masa lalunya sebagai _rookie cop_ di Raccoon City, peristiwa yang telah berlalu belasan tahun lalu itu tetap menjadi trauma yang tidak bisa ia lupakan. Dari balik usia yang terus bertambah tiap tahun, dunia mimpinya tetap berada di waktu dan tempat yang sama … seakan-akan waktu berhenti, dan membuat jiwanya terperangkap dalam mimpi buruk yang sama setiap malam.

Dengan punggung tangan ia mengusap keningnya dari bulir-bulir keringat. Sambil menunggu jantungnya berdetak normal, Leon berniat menuang sebuah minuman dari samping tempat tidurnya. Dia butuh cairan ini, dia membutuhkan pengalihan untuk menetralisir ketegangan. Menuangnya dengan tangan gemetaran, jemarinya sudah siap meraih gelas lalu menenggak minuman itu dengan sekali teguk ….

* * *

.

"Kehausan sampai membuat tanganmu gemetar, hm?"

Leon nyaris menjatuhkan gelas itu jika tidak ditahan oleh sebelah tangan yang lain. Beberapa tetes vodka tumpah karena suara asing yang mengagetkannya, tapi Leon tidak peduli. Ia menoleh, mengernyitkan alis untuk mencari letak keberadaan suara barusan. Siluet tamu tak diundang itu tampak duduk dengan tenang di kursi pojok, menyatu dalam ruangan kamar tidurnya yang remang-remang. Ia mengerjap berulang kali, mengira ia masih berada di alam mimpi … sementara sosok itu tampak tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, menikmati tiap ekspresi dari pria ini. Siluet wanita berambut _raven_ yang duduk dengan anggun di kursi kamarnya membuat jantung Leon berdegup lebih kencang.

"A-Ada?!" satu nama yang terlintas begitu saja dari mulut Leon, setengah tidak percaya pada kehadiran wanita misterius itu … di kamar tidurnya, tanpa izin. Terdengar tawa kecil dari sosok yang kini berdiri dan perlahan berjalan mendekatinya. Cahaya dari balik tirai jendela kini menerangi wajah wanita berparas cantik di hadapannya, membuat Leon semakin terperangah keheranan, "A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Melihat wajah tidurmu," jawabnya singkat. Wanita berpakaian merah ini telah berdiri tepat di hadapan Leon sambil melipat kedua tangannya, "kau terlihat menyedihkan. Apa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk kunjungan tamu, _handsome_?"

"_Tch._ Yang benar saja," Leon hanya menggelengkan kepala, merasa frustasi, "aku tidak mendengar suara pintu diketuk, dan seingatku seluruh jendela sudah terkunci. Bagaimana caranya kau bisa masuk?"

Ada diam tak bergeming, seakan mengacuhkan pertanyaan pria ini. Lagipula Leon memang hanya sekedar berbasa-basi, lima belas tahun lebih terikat dengan wanita misterius ini membuatnya tahu bahwa dia bisa melakukan banyak hal, dan tentunya menerobos masuk sebuah apartemen biasa bukan hal yang sulit untuk seorang _professional spy_ sekelas Ada Wong.

.

"Kalau tahu akan kedatangan tamu, setidaknya aku bisa sedikit merapikan diri," ujar pria ini sambil melihat keadaan tubuhnya yang berantakan. Mengenakan pakaian santai yang basah oleh keringat, rambut acak-acakan, dan suara serak karena baru bangun tidur … dalam hati Leon mengakui ucapan Ada Wong; _dia memang tampak menyedihkan_. Hanya saja Leon masih berusaha menutupi penampilannya dengan sedikit rasa percaya diri dan senyum andalannya, "tapi kudengar penampilan acak-acakan kaum Adam sedang tren di Amerika, katanya bisa membuat pria jadi terlihat lebih maskulin."

Kalimat itu kontan membuat Ada Wong terkekeh kecil.

"Baiklah, _macho-man_ …," balasnya dengan nada sarkastik. Tatapan Ada membuat Leon terpaku, ia menyadari wanita itu berinisiatif duduk berhadap-hadapan dengannya di atas ranjang, "biar kutebak, kau mengalami mimpi buruk?"

Leon mendengus pasrah, mengangguk.

"Raccoon City … _lagi?_"

Untuk kedua kalinya, ia menganggukkan kepala. Wanita ini seperti peramal dengan indera keenam yang bisa membaca semua pikirannya, entah tali nasib apa yang mengikat mereka berdua. Toh, hidup mereka seakan terus bersinggungan satu sama lain selama bertahun-tahun. Alih-alih mencegah wanita 'peramal' ini terus bertanya, Leon tidak punya pilihan selain mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ada, aku yakin kau tidak datang menemuiku untuk mendengar ocehan soal mimpi yang kualami … jadi katakan, ada apa? Apa yang membuatmu berada di sini?"

.

Sekilas, pria ini menangkap pandangan Ada Wong terlihat menerawang … sebelum wanita itu mengangkat kedua bahunya, kembali menjadi sesosok Ada yang ia kenal.

"_Uhm, _tidak ada maksud khusus," Ada menatap Leon dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa Leon pahami artinya, "anggap saja kunjungan tiba-tiba di kediaman sang pahlawan Amerika."

"_Funny_," Leon menyeringai, memajukan dirinya untuk memperkecil jarak antar mereka, "aku yakin ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertamu. Apa ini artinya … kau merindukanku?"

"Ya, dalam mimpimu," bukannya menghindar, Ada tetap diam di tempat semula. Menyadari jemari Leon terangkat dan mulai membelai wajahnya, senyum itu lagi-lagi tergaris dari bibirnya yang dipoles lipstik berwarna merah. Ada balas menatap iris biru milik lawan bicaranya, membalas pria itu dengan nada lebih menantang, "hm … jangan katakan kalau kau sedang merayuku, tampan?"

Leon menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Jangan bercanda, merayumu? Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya," tapi berkebalikan dengan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan, Leon justru menikmati tatapan intens dari bola mata kecoklatan milik wanita ini. Sensasi yang ia rasakan ketika jemarinya bersentuhan dengan permukaan kulit Ada Wong otomatis membuatnya semakin mendekatkan diri. Sekarang mereka bisa merasakan hawa panas dari napas masing-masing, keduanya saling bertatapan dalam diam. Keadaan itu berlangsung beberapa detik, sebelum tatapan Leon beralih dari mata menuju bibir ranum milik wanita itu, "hanya saja, malam ini kau terlihat sangat … cantik."

Agen senior D.S.O ini yang lebih dulu memutus jarak antar mereka dengan kecupan singkat, sekedar menempelkan bibirnya hanya untuk melihat reaksi wanita Asia di hadapannya. Senyum tampan pria itu terlihat sambil memperhatikan raut wajah Ada yang tetap tidak bisa ditebak, "Oh. Biar kuralat perkataanku barusan ... maksudnya bukan hanya malam ini, tapi kau memang selalu—"

Belum sempat melanjutkan, pemilik paras cantik itu telah membungkam mulutnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Leon segera membalas, dia berniat menghapus semua polesan lipstik Ada Wong menggunakan bibirnya. Gejolak dari dalam tubuhnya kini meluap-luap, Leon ikut memejamkan mata ketika menyadari Ada balas menciumnya dengan intensitas lebih dalam dari yang ia bayangkan. Semuanya terasa sama, sejak pertama kali ia mengecap bibir milik Ada Wong, ciuman wanita ini sama sekali tidak berubah. Tetap panas dan liar. Saling bertautan seakan tidak mau terkalahkan, sekaligus memabukkan … permainan mahir lidah Ada ketika melumat rongga mulutnya membuat seluruh hasrat Leon membuncah.

.

Perlahan Leon menyadari bahwa Ada telah mendorong tubuhnya jatuh terlentang di atas tempat tidurnya sendiri. Sementara napas keduanya saling memburu, hanya sempat menarik napas sepersekian detik sebelum kembali meraup bibir itu layaknya manusia kehilangan akal. Jemari lentik dari mata-mata profesional ini mulai menekan tubuh pria di bawahnya, menjelajahi lekuk tubuh agen keamanan Amerika itu, mengagumi setiap otot yang terbentuk dari pelatihan dan pekerjaannya selama bertahun-tahun. Leon mengerang ketika Ada Wong mulai menggigit-gigit kecil rahangnya, mengecupi daun telinganya, lalu ciuman itu turun menuju lehernya.

Bukan hanya sekali mereka menghabiskan dinginnya malam dengan merasakan kehangatan masing-masing, dan bukan hal yang baru jika Leon mendapati wanita itu lebih mendominasi. Bukan berarti ia pasif, hanya saja dalam segi ini seorang Ada Wong tampak begitu agresif ketika menguasainya di atas ranjang; salah satu hal yang paling disukai Leon ketika tindak-tanduk wanita yang selalu misterius ini berubah posesif, seakan-akan haus untuk menguasai seluruh tubuhnya. Lengah sedikit dengan pikiran yang melantur, Leon sudah mendapati tubuh atasnya terekspos tanpa pakaian.

Seperti biasa, jemari wanita itu akan menelusuri bekas luka pada bahunya … bukti nyata bahwa Leon telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dari sebuah peluru menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri. Ada membungkuk, mengecup bekas luka itu dalam tempo pelan, lalu mulai menjilat dan menggigit permukaan kulitnya untuk memberi rangsangan. Leon menikmati tiap sentuhan jemari wanita yang masih berada di atasnya. Tapi ia segera tersadar, dia tidak bisa kalah tanpa perlawanan. Mengerahkan sedikit tenaga, kedua tangan Leon yang berada di pinggul Ada bergerak, balik menjatuhkan tubuh itu dalam kekuasaannya. Ada Wong sama sekali tidak terlihat terganggu ketika keadaan berbalik, dimana Leon tengah menindihnya.

"Jangan curang, Ada … kau ingin menikmati semuanya sendirian?" bisiknya di telinga wanita itu. Leon mendengar sebuah dengusan sebagai jawaban dari ucapannya barusan, sementara pria ini melucuti _high heels _milik Ada lalu melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Tubuh tegapnya kembali menguasai seluruh wanita itu, mengklaim bibirnya tanpa jeda layaknya hewan lapar. Pagutannya pun menuruni tubuh Ada, menjelajahi jenjang leher dan tulang selangkanya seraya meninggalkan jejak di titik-titik tertentu.

.

"_Umph … _Leon," Ada Wong mengerang sambil memanggil nama pria itu. Suara desahannya yang terdengar begitu seksi kontan membuat hormon testosteron milik Leon bangkit. Membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja berwarna merah yang mengekspos kulit mulus dan memperlihatkan bentuk dada yang hanya terbungkus pakaian dalam, Leon mengagumi tubuh itu. Bahkan _mengagungkannya_—jika ini tidak dianggap berlebihan. Dia berharap suatu saat tubuh itu hanya untuknya … hanya dia pria yang berhak menikmati tiap inchi lekuk Ada Wong, tanpa terkecuali. Satu gerakan mudah membuat kemeja itu pun terlucuti, membuat Leon semakin bergerilya menggerayangi tubuh Ada dengan sentuhan, kecupan, gigitan, atau rangsangan apa saja yang bisa membuat wanita ini bergerak nikmat.

"Ada …" gumam Leon ketika melepas pengait bra yang menghalangi langkahnya menikmati tubuh wanita itu. Sang mata-mata hanya memejamkan mata sambil mengelus rambut pria yang menguasainya dengan tatapan nafsu, cengkeramannya pada rambut Leon mengerat ketika dengan rakus bibir pria itu meraup salah satu daging kenyal tak bertulang milik Ada … menjilati puncaknya seperti seorang bayi. Desahan dari bibir Ada menghiasi permainan lidah Leon pada dadanya, sementara jemari pria itu mengusapi puting sebelahnya hingga mengeras. Leon menurunkan pagutannya menuju perut ramping wanita itu, kecupannya berhasil membuat tubuh Ada bergidik ... geli sekaligus membius.

Kedua insan ini telah melupakan akal sehatnya, saat ini semua berjalan berdasarkan insting dasar dari kebutuhan raga semata … _mencari kepuasan dari keintiman_.

"Ada, aku … memang merindukanmu," jujur saja, ini bukan gayanya. Mengungkapkan isi hati memang bukan sifatnya, tapi tiap kali menyesap aroma tubuh wanita ini dia seperti terhipnotis. Leon S. Kennedy kini tidak peduli lagi pada harga dirinya, ia mengecupi tiap bagian tubuh Ada dan mengulangi hal tersebut di titik-titik tertentu yang berhasil membuat wanita itu menggelinjang. Jemari lainnya telah menyusupi bagian lain sang mata-mata, membuat seringai pria tampan ini terbentuk dan menghiasi wajahnya, "aku tahu, kau juga merasakannya _di bawah sini_. Kau rindu padaku."

.

Mungkin saat mengatakan itu, Leon tidak melihat senyum tipis yang menghiasi bibir Ada Wong. Ia menyadari pria ini telah bertekuk lutut di hadapannya, menginginkannya dengan nafsu menggebu-gebu.

"Hm? Berkata jujur itu bukan gayamu, Leon …" Ada menyerang balik, ia menampik tubuh di atasnya agar mundur dan membuat keduanya kini sejajar dalam posisi duduk. Kedua tangannya merangkul leher pria itu, memagutnya dengan serakah dan membiarkan jemari Leon terus menelusuri punggung … melepaskan rok hitam yang mengganggu aktivitasnya, lalu jamahan itu perlahan turun menuju organ intimnya. Ada Wong menggeliat, ia mempertahankan suaranya yang khas saat berbisik di telinga Leon, "dan satu hal lagi; aku tidak merindukanmu."

Seringai yang muncul dari bibir pria ini menandakan bahwa ia terlalu terbiasa menanggapi ucapan semacam itu, apa yang Ada katakan berbeda dengan apa yang direspon oleh tubuhnya.

"_Yeah_, _whatever_ … dasar pembohong. Toh tubuhmu akan berkata jujur?" balasnya dengan mantap. Leon mulai menggesekkan jarinya di sana, merasakan area keintiman milik wanita itu telah basah dan ini saat yang tepat untuk melucuti semua artikel pengganggu lain yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Jari-jarinya menelusup masuk dan mulai menekan syaraf kenikmatan wanita ini, dan dari desahan yang tertahan dia tahu Ada sedang menikmati belaiannya, "Akui saja … kau rindu pada sentuhanku, Ada Wong."

Ada sekarang balas menggertak, berada dalam posisi menguntungkan di atas pangkuan Leon, ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Membuat konsentrasi pria itu buyar seketika, organ kejantanan miliknya mendapat rangsangan dari Ada, rasa sakit itu membuatnya semakin lupa diri. Kontraksi di daerah celananya tak dapat dihindari lagi.

"_Damn it, Ada … enggh_," Leon menggigit bawah bibirnya sendiri, sensasi sentuhan di daerah itu membuatnya gila. Ada balas menyeringai ... memenangkan adu gertak ini adalah syarat mutlak untuknya. Ciuman liar Ada kembali menguasai seluruh bibir Leon, penuh nafsu, tanpa ampun.

Mendapati Ada Wong kembali mendominasi, ia pasrah membiarkan _boxer_ yang ia kenakan terlepas entah kemana. Wanita bersurai hitam ini menyeringai puas, mendapati Leon polos lebih dulu di hadapannya. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, ia membantu kedua tangan Leon untuk melucuti pakaiannya sendiri, menyusul sang agen D.S.O ini polos hanya dalam hitungan detik. Leon mengatur napasnya, memperhatikan wanita yang menghimpitnya ini sedikit naik untuk mengatur posisi. Terakhir, ia melihat senyumnya … senyum khas Ada Wong, terpatri dengan sangat cantik di depan matanya.

Leon memajukan wajahnya, menangkup kedua pipi Ada dan mengecupnya dengan lembut.

.

Bersamaan dengan itu, miliknya menghujam dengan keintiman wanita itu, merasakan kontak dengan organ-organ dalam tubuh Ada begitu hangat dan lembab. Mereka bersatu, menyatukan semua hasrat dan rasa rindu yang menggerogoti keduanya. Dalam tempo lambat, Ada Wong yang berada di atasnya bergerak naik turun. Desahan keduanya mengalir di sela-sela pagutan, mewarnai keheningan malam itu dengan erangan erotis mereka. Leon tidak sanggup memejamkan mata, bagaimana mungkin ia melewati pemandangan wanita dalam dekapannya yang … begitu menggairahkan? Pria ini merekam tiap erangan, setiap desah dan ekspresi yang mampu diperlihatkan Ada Wong, mengabadikannya dalam ingatan.

Semakin lama aktivitas mereka bertambah cepat, Leon spontan menarik wanita itu lebih dekat dengannya … membiarkan buah dada Ada yang naik turun kini menghimpit tubuhnya, sementara kuku-kuku Ada Wong mengais punggungnya, menikmati hentakan mereka mampu menerobos satu titik yang membuatnya hilang kendali. Pacu napas keduanya memburu, peluh dari permukaan kulit mengalir tak tertahankan, mereka mengacuhkan saliva yang bersatu akibat ciuman-ciuman panas keduanya. Hanya ada desah dan erangan, tanpa kata-kata, mereka hanya berkomunikasi dengan bahasa tubuh untuk memuaskan hasrat.

Gerakan sang wanita bertambah liar dan kasar, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan sekeras mungkin … berusaha menggunakan Leon untuk mencapai titik kenikmatannya berulang-ulang. Menyadari keadaan Ada mulai tidak bertempo, ia tahu waktunya sudah dekat. Leon menopang tubuh Ada dengan kedua tangan yang diletakkan pada pinggulnya. Benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian Ada Wong meraung panjang … matanya terbuka lebar dan tubuhnya melekuk seperti busur. Menggelinjang nikmat sambil merasakan gelombang klimaks, kuku-kuku jemarinya menancap pada punggung Leon dan mencakarnya tak beraturan.

Tidak berbeda dengan keadaan Ada, Leon masih berusaha menghujamkan miliknya di dalam wanita itu … sebelum jepitan dari dalam organ intim Ada Wong menghasilkan sensasi yang luar biasa bagi kejantanannya. Ia mengerjap, spontan menggigit kecil bahu wanita itu ketika klimaksnya datang beberapa hitungan setelah Ada merasakannya. Mereka menikmati puncak keintiman dengan diam namun penuh ekspresi.

Leon bisa merasakan wanita dalam dekapannya kini terkulai lemas seperti dirinya, ia melepaskan tubuh Ada dan membiarkannya terbaring di atas ranjang. Leon berada tepat di sampingnya, menatap wajah wanita itu sementara keduanya masih mencoba mengatur napas yang terputus-putus. Ada Wong balas menatap Leon dengan senyum simpul, bahkan tidak menolak ketika Leon mengusap rambutnya yang berantakan. Ini kesekian kalinya mereka bersama, masih dengan keadaan yang membingungkan, masih melewati status tanpa kejelasan … dan masih terikat satu sama lain.

.

"Ada …" Leon berusaha keras melawan rasa kantuk yang mendera.

Ada Wong hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya, tanda bahwa ia mendengarkan.

"Tetaplah di sisiku, setidaknya sampai pagi," dia takut seperti kejadian sebelumnya, wanita ini akan pergi begitu saja ketika ia terlelap. Jadi, Leon berinisiatif memeluk pinggang wanita itu dengan sebelah tangannya, "jangan pergi."

"Hm? Kau tahu aku tidak bisa berjanji untukmu, _handsome_ …"

"Sekali ini saja … sekali ini saja turuti permintaanku, Ada," gumam Leon sambil memejamkan mata yang terlalu berat, "jangan pergi. Jangan … pergi …"

Entah sadar atau tidak, berkali-kali Leon menggumamkan hal yang sama dengan suara lemah hingga akhirnya berbisik lalu berhenti setelah benar-benar tertidur. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Ada Wong menghabiskan waktunya untuk menatap wajah tidur Leon. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk membelai pria itu, namun sesaat gerakannya berhenti di udara … lalu ia mengurungkan niatnya. Dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya, wanita yang identik dengan warna merah ini hanya menghela napas seraya ikut memejamkan mata.

"Aku hanya memastikan kau tidak tersisih dari peran yang sudah kusiapkan, Leon. Kenapa kau selalu bersikap naif, dan membuat kondisi kita … seperti ini?" bisiknya pelan di hadapan Leon yang terlelap, lalu menggumamkan kalimat yang hanya dapat didengarnya seorang diri, "Jika itu memungkinkan … apa aku bisa mengesampingkan tujuan utamaku dan memilih opsi lain?"

.

.

.

* * *

Leon mengerjap malas, tindakan pertama yang ia lakukan adalah meraba-raba sisi tempat tidur yang terasa dingin … dan mendapati wanita itu sudah tidak ada di sisinya. Ranjang itu kosong, hanya berisi tubuh polosnya yang ditutupi selimut. Begitu juga dengan seisi ruangannya yang sepi. Leon hanya mampu menghela napas, sambil terlentang ia mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan … hatinya terasa kosong meski telah melewati malam panas yang masih membekas dalam ingatan. Ternyata memohon pun percuma, toh dia tetap pergi. Sebenarnya untuk apa semua ini, apa maksud wanita itu datang dan mengunjunginya beberapa kali? Apa maksud ciuman, pelukan, desahan, juga cakaran-cakaran yang tertinggal di tubuhnya? Leon merutuki keadaannya dalam hati ... apa cuma pelampiasan?

_Apa dia bisa terus menganggap ada secercah harapan dari semua ketidakpastian yang diberikan seorang Ada Wong? _

_Sampai kapan hubungan aneh ini terus merantai nasibnya?_

"Ada Wong …" dengan nada berat ia mengucapkan satu nama yang terus mengitari kepalanya selama beberapa tahun, yang membuatnya bingung sekaligus penasaran.

.

.

"Kau memanggilku, tampan?"

Leon langsung terduduk, mengira ia berhalusinasi dan mendengar suara _husky_ wanita itu. Mengenakan handuk milik Leon, Ada Wong masuk ke kamar tidur setelah berpakaian lengkap. Rambutnya terlihat basah setelah mandi, wajahnya tampak segar meski lipstik merah belum terpatri pada bibirnya ... dia tetap cantik di usianya saat ini. Untuk sesaat, Leon melongo. Ia tidak percaya wanita ini masih bersamanya sampai pagi, Ada menepati permintaannya untuk tetap tinggal.

"Kau tidak … pergi?" Leon berusaha mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya, "A-Ah maksudku, kukira kau sudah pergi, seperti biasa."

"Semalam kau memohon dan sekarang kau mengusirku?" Ada membalas ucapan pria itu dengan tenang, "Kau memang menarik, Leon."

"Bu-Bukan, aku …" pria ini menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal, seperti kehabisan kata-kata, "aku sama sekali tidak mengusirmu, tapi—_ehm_, aku hanya sedikit … terkejut."

Keheningan kembali tercipta di antara mereka, Ada berjingkat mencari kedua sepatu yang tercecer di lantai sementara Leon masih terduduk sambil memperhatikan tiap gerak geriknya.

.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Pertanyaan Leon membuat Ada menoleh dan mendapati pria itu tengah mengawasinya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, "tujuanmu semalam menemuiku."

"Aku akan pergi dalam misi, mereka tidak senang jika wanita sepertiku santai menikmati masa libur."

Leon seperti sudah memperkirakan jawaban Ada, sama seperti sebelumnya; wanita ini beberapa kali datang padanya … menghabiskan malam bersama, lalu mengatakan ia akan pergi 'bekerja' dan menghilang begitu saja tanpa tahu kapan ia akan kembali.

"Sampai kapan?" Sekalipun dia tidak pernah bertanya apa jenis misi atau kemana arah tujuannya, Leon tahu Ada Wong selalu menutup rapat rahasianya. Tidak ada gunanya bertanya, "Kapan aku bisa … menemuimu lagi?"

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepala.

"Leon, kau tahu aku tidak bisa menentukan tenggat waktu," Ada menjawab sambil duduk di sisi ranjang, mengenakan _heels_-nya, "lagipula bukan kau, tapi aku yang akan menemuimu, _handsome_…"

Leon mendengus, sadar kalau memang wanita itu yang selalu menemuinya … karena dia tidak tahu menahu tentang kehidupan pribadi seorang Ada Wong, berkebalikan dengan wanita yang seakan mampu melihat seluruh kehidupannya seperti menatap sebuah aquarium. Maju perlahan mendekati sosok yang membelakanginya, tangan Leon memeluk wanita itu dari belakang. Sekilas menyesap aroma wanita itu, meninggalkan satu kecupan kilat pada tubuhnya yang telah tertutup pakaian, "jaga dirimu … pastikan kau kembali dengan selamat, Ada."

"Sepertinya kata-kata itu lebih cocok untukmu, Leon," Ada tertawa kecil, ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan pria itu seraya menepuk-nepuk pipinya, "jadilah anak baik dan jangan nakal, hm?"

Leon pasrah membiarkan Ada memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil, sebelah tangannya menangkup pipi yang baru saja ditepuk oleh wanita itu … mengingat-ingat letak sentuhannya.

"_Huh, women_."

.

.

* * *

Leon bergegas mengambil potongan celana yang berhasil ia temukan di pinggir ranjang, pandangannya mengejar sosok wanita berambut hitam yang sudah selesai berkemas. Tubuh semampai itu kini berjalan santai ke arah pintu apartemennya, Leon baru saja selesai mengenakan celana ketika Ada Wong menoleh dan menyunggingkan senyum, "Apa sang pahlawan—_uhm_, maksudku … _macho-man_, berniat mengantar tamunya sampai ke depan pintu?"

Pria ini sontak memutar bola mata ketika mendengar "_macho-man_" sebagai julukan barunya.

"_Well_, tentu." Sambil meringis, Leon berjalan mendahului Ada sampai ke depan pintu, lalu membuka pintu apartemennya lebar-lebar. Pandangannya beralih pada wanita Asia berpakaian merah yang berdiri dalam jarak satu meter di hadapannya, ia menyadari Ada Wong akan pergi meninggalkannya. Lagi. Demikian dengan postur Leon yang berubah kaku, Ada masih berdiri di tempatnya tanpa mengatakan apapun … tetap bersikap _cool_, seperti biasanya. Keduanya diam tidak bergerak, hanya memandangi daun pintu yang telah terbuka.

"_Okay_, sekarang tuan rumah sudah membukakan pintu … apa lagi yang kau tunggu, Ada?" Leon tiba-tiba merentangkan kedua tangannya, berharap candaannya kali ini bisa mencairkan suasana kikuk, "Oh—tunggu, apa kau mengharapkan peluk-cium perpisahan?"

Senyuman dari bibir itu terkesan sebagai jawaban ambigu, tubuh Ada mulai bergerak. Menghiraukan tawaran pria itu dan berjalan melewatinya, Ada memunggungi Leon seraya melambaikan sebelah tangannya dengan anggun, "Terima kasih untuk 'jamuannya', Leon… Sampai jumpa."

.

Ada Wong benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Leon dan apartemennya. Sang Agen D.S.O ini hanya mampu menatap punggung wanita yang berjalan dengan anggun … perlahan menjauhinya. Mungkin menghitung tiap langkahnya, mungkin berharap wanita itu mengurungkan niatnya. Tapi itu mustahil. Leon mengepalkan kedua tangan, mengumpulkan keberanian agar bibirnya mampu bicara.

"Ada?"

Sosok Ada Wong menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil.

"Aku menunggumu … berkunjung kembali."

Pemilik _raven_ hitam itu hanya mengangguk kecil sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ada Wong tidak pernah menoleh ke belakang satu kali pun, gesturnya tetap tenang meski tahu ada sepasang mata yang terus memperhatikannya. Leon menunggu sampai tubuh mata-mata cantik itu menghilang di balik tikungan, lenyap dari pandangannya. Memandang hampa, berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Dia masih menatap lorong kosong meski Ada Wong telah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu … seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga, entah bagaimana mengartikannya. Leon menghela napas lalu menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Dasar wanita," ucapnya seorang diri. Masih menatap pintu di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong, lalu terkekeh kecil. Menertawai dirinya sendiri, ia menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. Sedetik kemudian tawanya berubah hambar, lalu senyumnya lenyap dari bibir Leon S. Kennedy … ia kembali menikmati kesendiriannya di apartemen itu. Melihat keadaan kamarnya yang berantakan, ranjangnya yang kosong dan dingin, bajunya yang masih tercecer satu per satu di atas lantai. Leon lagi-lagi menghela napas, menggumamkan hal yang terdengar seperti bisikan, yang juga hanya bisa didengarnya … seorang diri.

.

_Apa masih ada secercah harapan dari semua ketidakpastian ini?_

_._

"Ada Wong, sebenarnya … _kita ini apa?_"

Mengabaikan semua pertanyaan, akhirnya Leon memilih kembali berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya.

.

.

.

**TAMAT**

.

.

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

Halo semua, sebenernya bingung juga kenapa bisa bikin _one shot_ ini … mungkin karena saya sudah cukup lama nggak bikin fic Aeon, termasuk menelantarkan Lady in Red 2 yang tak kunjung dapet ide.

Pengennya sih cerita ini di rating T, tapi ada adegan tertentu yang lebih pantas buat M, yaa entah tergolong lemon atau nggak—yang pasti kurang asem, hahaha. (oh iya, saya memang sengaja menghindari kalimat-kalimat 'desahan' di sini, kalau merasa ada yang kurang greget tolong tambahin sendiri ya XD). Mohon maaf kalau kurang bagus, saya belum sempat baca ulang … soalnya ngerjainnya ngebut.

Fic ini buat meramaikan thread ffi RE Indonesia, dan pastinya untuk seluruh Aeon fans yang baca. :D

Saya tunggu reviewnya? Thank you! ^^

-**_jitan-_**


End file.
